Bobby
Perfil thumb|250px|Bobby *'Nombre: ' 바비 / Bobby *'Nombre real:' 김지원 / Kim Ji Won *'Apodos:' Babi, Bunny, Tokki, Jiwonie, Kimbab *'Profesión:' Rapero, Compositor, Modelo, Productor y Bailarín *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 65Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cerdo *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment Carrera '2016: Debut como solista con un sencillo digital 'The MOBB El 29 de agosto YG Entertainment reveló oficialmente el primer teaser para el debut solista de Bobby de iKON. La foto oficial fue publicada a través de su blog oficial y mostraba a Bobby con un color de cabello claro. La canción en solitario de Bobby, '''HOLUP!' (en coreano se traduce como "con resaca") se describe como una canción de hip-hop fuerte, la cual compuso con Shockbit. La canción ha sido arreglada por Shockbit mientras Bobby escribió la letra por sí mismo. HOLUP! fue lanzada el 07 de septiembre del 2016 a la medianoche. '2017: Regreso como solista con su primer álbum 'Love and Fall El 2 de septiembre de 2017, YG Entertaiment publicó la primera imagen teaser para el primer álbum en solitario de Bobby, que será publicado el 14 de septiembre. El 5 de septiembre, YG Entertaiment publicó dos imágenes teasers más para promocionar el álbum; revelando que el nombre de éste será "Love and Fall" y que una de sus canciones principales se llamará "'I Love You'". Los teasers revelan que Bobby escribió las letras de su canción y participó en su composición junto a Kang Ukjin y Diggy. El 7 de septiembre, YG Entertaiment publicó dos imágenes teasers para promocionar el vídeo musical de la otra canción principal del álbum, titulada "'Runaway'". Esta canción es escrita y compuesta por Bobby, mientras que la co-composición y arreglos fue realizada por Choice37. El 8 de septiembre, YG Entertaiment publicó un vídeo promocionando el álbum de Bobby en el canal oficial de iKON. El 9 de septiembre, se reveló la lista de pistas que conforman el álbum; revelándo que serán 10 canciones. Programas de TV *Oppa Thinking (MBC, 2017) *The Nations' Big Three (SBS, 2017) *Living Together in Empty Room (MBC, 2017) *Fantastic Duo 2 (SBS, 2017) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2017) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2017) *Daddy and Me (tvN, 2016) * Kpop Star 5 (Mnet, 2016) *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2016) *Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016) *Happy Together (KBS, 2015) *Running Man (SBS, 2015) * Show Me The Money 4 (Mnet, 2015) Presentador *Mix & Match (Mnet, 2015) * Show Me The Money 3 (Mnet, 2015) Ganador *WINNER TV (Mnet, 2014) al team B *WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (Mnet, 2013) Vídeos Musicales *JinuSean - Tell Me One More Time (2015) *Masta Wu - Come Here (2014) *Hi Suhyun- I'm Different (2014) *Epik High - Born Hater (2014) *Tae Yang - Ringa Linga (2013) Colaboraciones *PSY - BOMB (feat. B.I, Bobby) (2017) *Lee Hi - Video (2016) *Masta Wu - Come Here (2014) *Hi Suhyun - I'm Different (2014) *Epik High - Born Hater (2014) Discografía 'Álbum''' Single Digital Anuncios *NONA9ON (2015-2016-2017) *Sprite Junto a Kang So Ra (2015) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' IKON. **'Posición:' Rapero y bailarín. *'Sub-Unidad:' MOBB. **'Posición:' Rapero y bailarín. *'Idiomas:' Coreano e inglés. *'Hobbies:' Baloncesto, jugar, y dormir. *'Especialidad:' Freestyle Jam, natación, guitarra. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Artistas favoritos:' Michael Jackson y Bob Marley. *'Familia:' Madre, padre, hermano mayor. *Audicionó para la YG Entertainment en Nueva York. *Fue el primero en unirse a la empresa de entre todos los chicos del programa WIN. *Desde muy pequeño su sueño fue ser artista. *Aprendió a tocar instrumentos como la batería, la guitarra y el piano en la iglesia; actuando en el culto. *Vivió, junto a su familia, en Estados Unidos durante gran parte de su infancia; hasta los 15 años. *Su familia vivía en Virginia, Estados Unidos, mientras él era trainee. Él llevaba viviendo en Corea tres años, visitándoles en fechas especiales como año nuevo, pero hablaba con ellos por vídeo chat. *Su sueño era poder llevar a su familia de vuelta a Corea y vivir todos juntos. Finalmente, los llevó a Corea con el dinero que consiguió al ganar "SMTM 3". *Fue descubierto por Jinu, de JinuSean. *Hanbin, Jinhwan y Bobby han entrenado juntos durante casi cinco años, por lo que son más cercanos. Durante WIN, los tres viajaron a la isla de Jeju, a la casa de Jinhwan, para tener más recuerdos. *Cuando conoció a Hanbin, Bobby le tenía miedo y usó los honoríficos con él durante dos semanas. *Artistas como Park Jin Young, Yoon Jong Shin y T.O.P lo han elogiado por su rap y talento. *Durante Mix & Match, el rapero San E mencionó en broma que el talento de Bobby para rapear le atemorizaba. *Su familia le mandó un mensaje de apoyo desde Estados Unidos, que se retransmitió en la final del programa WIN. *Bobby dijo que le gustaría que Zico de Block B colaborara algún día con él. *Fue el creador del baile 'Stick to me' de la canción Just Another Boy. *Conserva un peluche de Winnie The Pooh de cuando era pequeño y lo lleva a todas partes. Bobby dijo que este peluche era de su hermano mayor, pero que cuando él nació éste se lo regaló. *Sus compañeros dijeron que Bobby es el que mejor cuida de su anillo de amistad; anillo que todos los miembros del grupo llevan. *Participó, junto a B.I, en el programa de supervivencia (de hip-hop) Show Me The Money 3. Estuvo en el equipo de DOK2 y The Quiett (Illionaire) y fue el ganador del programa. **YG declaró que el premio de 'SMTM 3' fue completamente para Bobby y que la empresa no recibió nada de éste. *El rapero veterano Vasco dijo que consideraba a Bobby como un rival, y que lo veía como candidato a ganar. Swings ha declarado que le gusta mucho Bobby y que le gustaría tenerle en su empresa, aunque al principio no esperaba mucho de él. *El vídeo de su actuación en el programa 5 de 'SMTM 3' superó el millón de visitas en apenas 6 días. *Su tema 'Go' se posicionó número 1 en varios charts musicales. *Su primera sesión de fotos fue para la revista NYLON, edición de Noviembre de 2014. *Apareció en el stage de M!Countdown el día 20 de noviembre de 2014. *Ha sido nombrado hombre del año 2014 por la revista GQ Korea. *Fue confirmado como el 1er miembro del 2do proyecto de Hip Hop de YG en 2014 junto con Masta Wu y DOK2, su vídeo salió el 2 de Diciembre de 2014. *La actriz Kim Yoo Jung declaró que tiene interés en Bobby, ya que le gusta su música y porque le gustó su sonrisa. *Al preguntarle con qué artista deseaba colaborar, Bobby contestó Yoon Mi Rae. Ésta, poco después, dijo que también le gustaría hacer una colaboración con él. *Namjoo de Apink y Hwasa de Mamamoo también han declarado que les gustaría colaborar con Bobby en un futuro. *Bobby es uno de los rookies (novatos) más conocidos de Corea del Sur, ya que sin haber debutado había logrado mucha expectación tras ganar el programa Show Me The Money, así como los trabajos realizados a consecuencia de ello. *Cheetah mencionó a Bobby y su tema "Bounce" en sus letras en Unpretty Rap Star. *El 28 de Marzo del 2015 se dio a conocer la noticia de su viaje a Tailandia para el rodaje del anuncio de 'Sprite' junto a la reconocida actriz Kang Sora. Dicho anuncio fue lanzado hacia finales de Abril del mismo año. *Apareció en el vídeo "Tell me one more time" de Jinusean. *En un programa de SBS le preguntaron a la cantante Lim Kim, ex concursante de Superstar K3, si había algún artista masculino del que quisiese ser amiga. A ésto, respondió que quería conocer a Bobby y trabajar con él en un álbum. *La hija de la actriz Hwang Shin Hye reveló ser gran fan de Bobby en el programa de variedades "High School Teens Are the King", emitido el 8 de julio. *Es mencionado en el episodio 2 del drama The Lover. *Tiene un gran parecido con Kim Him Chan de B.A.P, especialmente cuando sonríe. *B.I y él han trabajado en la composición de todas las canciones del álbum "Welcome Back". *Zico le mencionó en la letra de su canción "Day": "Hermano Bobby, escucha bien. Hay una montaña detrás de otra". Refiriéndose al deseo anteriormente mencionado por Bobby sobre llegar a ser tan buen artista como él. *En una reciente entrevista que hizo con la «W» Korea, se le preguntó a Bobby sobre sus modelos a seguir musicales, Bobby respondió: "Quiero tener el alma de Bob Marley, rapear como Kendrick Lamar y presentarme en el escenario como Michael Jackson." *Durante WIN, escribió y compuso una canción inédita llamada "Probably Perfect". *Tiene una cicatriz en la ceja superior derecha. *En el capitulo 5 de «Daddy and me» se ve que Bobby y su padre tienen el mismo tatuaje en la espalda: "Fear Only God Hate Only Sins". Bobby lo traduce al coreano que es "제 종교적 신념이 담겨 있는 거에요" que en español significa "estoy inmerso en mis creencias religiosas". El hermano de Bobby también tiene el mismo tatuaje. *El MV de Bobby para "HOLUP" llegó a más de un millón de vistas en menos de 24 horas. *En una reunión de fans, Bobby mencionó a Lisa como su compañera de nonagon y dijo que quería que se volvieran cercanos. *Junto con B.I, cantó la popular canción "Despacito" de Luis Fonsi en Young Street Radio. *En su aparición en King of Mask Singer, sorprendió a todos al revelar su identidad luego de demostrar sus habilidades de canto. Al finalizar su interpretación, con la canción "Salmon" de Kang Sang Eh, Bobby mencionó que le gusta mucho más cantar que rapear, ya que le emociona cómo mediante el canto es posible llegar a tocar los corazones de las personas. *Sus mejores amigos son B.I y Jinhwan. *En un live, mencionó que durante su estadía en Estados Unidos sufrió discriminación racial, por lo que le costó adaptarse. Agregó, además, que al volver a Corea nuevamente no supo cómo adaptarse con los demás, y que, en ese tiempo, B.I fue quien lo ayudó. *Después de Zico, es considerado el segundo mejor rapero idol actual. *Es el primer miembro de un grupo de YG, después de BIGBANG, en lanzar un álbum de estudio. *Ha escrito y compuesto todas las canciones de su álbum debut como solista. Galería BOBBY-0.jpg Bobby2.jpg Bobby3.jpg Bobby4.jpg Bobby01.jpg Bobby02.jpg Videografía BOBBY - HOLUP!|HOLUP! BOBBY - ‘RUNAWAY’ M V| RUNAWAY BOBBY - ‘사랑해(I LOVE YOU)’ M V| I LOVE YOU Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:KSolista